Cuando la luz deje tus ojos
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Soul siempre ha sido el guardián de Maka; pero esta vez, al dejarse llevar por la confianza de una batalla fácil, paga con una pérdida más grande de la que pudo haber imaginado...
1. Heliotropos

Cuando la luz deje tus ojos.

Capitulo uno: Heliotropos

Maka y Soul caminaban por las estrechas calles de Death City, mientras la cínica luna reía sobre ellos. Un año había pasado desde la destrucción de Asura, y Shibusen estaba de vuelta en las andanzas; este par en particular no había perdido el tiempo, y se había dispuesto a recolectar todas las almas que faltaban…

Lo único que quedaba era el alma de bruja.

"¿Estas completa, absoluta, y positivamente segura de que esta _no _es un alma de gata?" Soul preguntó a su técnica con un tono estreñido.

Maka suspiró por la centésima vez. "Si, si, si. Consulté un montón de veces con Shinigami. No hay manera de equivocarnos" Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soul movió un poco su cabeza. "¿Por qué tan feliz, Maka?"

"Porque, esta es nuestra última misión…Finalmente serás un death Scythe." Maka recordó. "Todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado… ¿No es maravilloso?"

Soul hizo una risa falsa, y suspiró con enfado.

"Para ti. Yo voy a estar de un lado a otro, me asignaran a alguna parte del mundo, y todo técnico que pueda me va a estar manoseando" Soul se quejó. "Tu podrás quedarte en Shibusen, y a lo mejor te haces maestra o algo así…" Señaló con un poco de aburrimiento.

"¿Me extrañarías si eso pasara?" Preguntó Maka bromeando, a lo que Soul solo se quedó un tanto callado, y detuvo sus pasos.

"¿Soul?"

Ante la falta de respuesta, y la falta de expresiones de Soul, Maka no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"Entonces si me vas a--"

"MAKA, ¡CUIDADO!" Soul gritó con fuerza, empujando a Maka al suelo, y rodando violentamente con ella hasta quedar varados; acababan de esquivar el golpe de lo que pareció ser un sobrecrecido tallo de planta, que dejo un hoyo en el suelo a centímetros de Soul y Maka.

"¡¿Qué rayos, Soul?!" Maka regañó, notando que había quedado Soul arriba de ella, en una pose un tanto comprometedora.

"¡Maka, mira hacia delante!" Soul replicó, quitándose de encima de Maka y apuntando con su dedo índice en frente de ellos.

Una persona los miraba de reojo. Una mujer que se veía alrededor de los 16 años, con un vestido rojo que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, botas naranjas con curvas en el final, un sombrero naranja de bruja curveado igual, y un girasol atorado en el sombrero. Tenía el cabello café hasta la cintura, y unos ojos del mismo color.

Ella tenía el alma de bruja y objetivo final de Soul y Maka.

"Mira que tenemos aquí," La bruja dijo, su voz melosa y alegre. "Que par tan lindo, apuesto a que vienen de Shibusen".

Después apunto a Maka. "Vaya, ¡Que niña mas tierna, tienes ojos verdes como el pasto!", y luego a Soul. "…Y los tuyos son rojos como rosas, ¡Que belleza!" Dijo entusiasmada.

Maka cambió miradas confundidas con Soul, mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

"Bruja Elliotropika, ¿me supongo?" Le preguntó con autoridad.

Elliotropika giro sus ojos, enfadada. "Odio mi nombre, es tan largo. Dime Elli, ¿mejor?"

Soul se rió entre dientes. "Pareciera que estamos lidiando con una niña… ¿Qué no todas las brujas tenían un tema de animal?"

Elliotropika rió placenteramente. "Los animales son tan feos. Las flores son mejores…soy la bruja del girasol".

"Bueno, realmente no me importa que flor representes…" Soul incitó, babeando un poco.

"Soul, deja de platicar con ella y transformarte…y límpiate la saliva" Maka ordenó, viendo como el pequeño hábito de Soul aparecía nuevamente.

"Como digas" Y con eso, Soul brilló por un segundo en un color azul claro, y desapareció; en su lugar quedando una filosa y enorme guadaña negra con rojo, que Maka atrapó hábilmente, girándola varias veces.

"Bruja Elliotropika, ¡Tomaré tu alma!" Maka anunció, cargando la guadaña fácilmente con ambas manos, lista para atacar.

Elliotropika sonrió para si misma. "Bueno, si insisten en pelear, mocosos…"

Repentinamente, Otro tallo de planta creció desde el cemento, y se aproximó a la dirección de Maka, sin mucho éxito, pues la chica logró cortarlo fácilmente con su arma.

"¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?" Maka preguntó confiadamente, mientras Elliotropika cruzaba los brazos, como si pensara en algo.

'_Oii, Maka…No te dejes llevar por sus tácticas, quizás ella sea de esas personas que no son lo que parecen' _La voz de Soul resonó por el filo de la guadaña.

"Ya sé, ya sé…Pero la situación parece casi perfecta; es la última alma…" Maka dijo, de nuevo un toque de sobre-confianza en su tono.

Cientos de gruesos y enormes tallos seguían creciendo mágicamente del cemento, mientras Elliotropika estaba sentada cómodamente en una hoja que flotaba en el cielo, a un metro de altura que se conseguiría fácilmente brincando. Maka no paraba de correr, esquivar y cortar cuanto tallo se le acercara, su único objetivo siendo la risueña bruja que parecía burlarse de ella. La chica no paraba de dar gritos de batalla, con cada corte, y con cada centímetro más que se acercaba a su presa.

'_Maka, no puedo creerlo…' _La voz de Soul habló desde la guadaña.

"¡Ahora no es el momento!" Maka gritó, esquivando un tallo que casi le golpeaba la cabeza.

'_Puedo oler…puedo saborear esa alma…¡No tienes idea de cuan ansioso me estoy poniendo en estos momentos!' _Soul dijo, con una emoción que Maka no había escuchado en bastante tiempo. Ella se dio cuenta de que Soul también estaba confiado a más no poder.

"¡Pues cállate y déjame conseguirte esa alma!"

Cuando el remolino de tallos por fin había terminado, y lo único que quedaba en vista era la bruja, Maka vio la oportunidad perfecta para partir a la mujer en dos, de una vez por todas.

La técnico brincó con fuerza, dando un tremendo alarido, y apuntando con una experta precisión a Elliotropika, quién no se movió, probablemente debido al pánico.

Pero…

Antes de poder cortar a la bruja, Maka notó que Elliotropika había sonreido maliciosamente.

-Snap-

Ese no fue el sonido de la guadaña.

Fue el sonido de la bruja tronando sus dedos, haciendo que un tallo golpeara no a Maka, si no a Soul, haciéndolo rebotar contra el cemento en una forma violenta; a Maka le atraparon las manos dos tallos delgados como cuerdas, y la dejaron suspendida en el aire, al nivel de la bruja, sujetándola con una fuerza que casi le cortaba la circulación.

"¡SOUL!" Maka gritó con fuerza, intentando sacarse de los tallos que la mantenían presa.

Maka miró con horror como Soul no volvía a su forma humana, y como la guadaña temblaba ligeramente.

'_Maldita sea… ¡¿Por que no me puedo regresar!?' _Soul gritó mentalmente, mientras trataba con todas sus ganas de volver, como siempre lo hacía.

Elliotropika rió ligeramente, mientras Maka le lanzaba una mirada que indicaba puro odio.

"Quién lo diría. Al parecer le di a tu noviecito guadaña con el tallo de una planta de parálisis" La bruja dijo con un tono inocente que asqueó a Maka inmensamente.

"¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y SUÉLTANOS!" Maka le gritó con furia, forcejeando con más afán.

La mirada de Elliotropika se oscureció de una manera tétrica, mientras sacaba el girasol que estaba en su sombrero. Tomó la flor, y empezó a sacarle los pétalos.

"Los mato…los dejo ir…Los mato…los dejo ir…."

Maka se sintió absolutamente insultada. ¿Se encontraba a caso en una situación tan patética que el enemigo se había aburrido de ella?

"…Los dejo ir." La bruja concluyó, mientras el último pétalo de girasol cayó al piso.

Maka estaba en parte agradecida, pues Soul no se encontraba en condición de evitar que lo pudieran dañar, y sus manos le dolían hasta el alma.

"Ah, esto no es para nada divertido…" Elliotropika se quejó en su voz de niñita, haciendo otra flor aparecer, y atascándola en su sombrero. "Bueno, mínimo haré algo entretenido…" Dijo, mirando a Maka con diversión.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Maka preguntó con firmeza.

Elliotropika se quitó el sombrero, y cual maga, sacó un objeto de ahí. Una piedra roja de color muy potente.

"Dime, niña. ¿Sabes de donde proviene mi nombre?" Le preguntó suavemente.

"No. No se, y no me importa" Maka dijo, mirando a la bruja con enojo.

"Qué insolente…" Elliotropika se quejo, mientras pulía la piedra. "'Heliotropo_.' _La palabra griega de girasol. Significa, 'La que mira al sol'."

"¡¿Eso que rayos tiene que ver conmigo?!" Maka incitó indignada, ya a este punto perdiendo el sentir de las muñecas, por tanto esforzarse.

"Pronto serás un 'Heliotropo'". Dijo Elliotropika, tronando sus dedos nuevamente.

Antes de que Maka pudiera reaccionar, tallos extremadamente delgados llegaron por detrás de ella, y le jalaron los párpados al punto de que no podía cerrar sus ojos.

"¿¡QUÉ DE--?!"

"Admira esto, técnica de guadañas." Elliotropika dijo, mostrando la piedra. "El amuleto de 'Helio': es decir, amuleto del Sol. Su brillo iguala al de la estrella…al menos cuando yo lo quiera". Concluyó con una sonrisa de lo más dulce.

En los mismos segundos que Elliotropika explicaba a Maka acerca de su aparato, Soul había por fin conseguido brillar nuevamente en un tono azul claro, y volver a su forma humana. El efecto del parálisis era solo temporal, al parecer.

"¡Maka!" El muchacho gritó, en cuanto vio la situación en la cual su técnico se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Soul corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

"¡SOUL ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ!" Maka gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de cerrar los ojos, zafar sus muñecas, y mover las piernas, todo a la vez.

"Ya me hartaste, niña. ¡Será mejor que ya no veas nada!" Elliotropika dijo, haciendo que la piedra brillara en un color blanco intenso, y cegador.

.

.

"…¿Soul…?"

La voz de Maka se oía herida.

Herida, baja y fría, ante la escena que se presentó a sus ojos abiertos por obligación.

Soul, noble y tan buen chico como siempre, se había antepuesto enfrente de Maka y había mirado a la horrible luz en su lugar. Su grito atravesó la noche con una potencia que ni el más torturado criminal pudiera superar…todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad.

Elliotropika miró con asombro como Soul había tomado el ataque por su técnico, y sintió gran descontento al ver como había fallado su primer objetivo.

"Estúpido niño guadaña…" La bruja murmuró para si misma.

Con otro chasquido de dedos, los tallos que sujetaban a Maka desaparecieron, y en lugar de estirarse o intentar atacar a Elliotropika, la chica corrió a donde estaba Soul, preocupadísima y angustiada.

"¡Soul! ¡Soul, abre los ojos!" Maka gritó, mientras tomaba fuertemente a su compañero con los brazos, sacudiéndolo un poco.

"…Maka….¿Eres tu?" La voz de Soul habló débilmente, y sus ojos no se abrían en absoluto.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Quién más podría ser?!" Maka gritó con una horrible angustia, tomando fuertemente la mano de Soul.

El chico guadaña finalmente abrió los ojos, pero…

El color rojo carmesí tan vivo y tan fuerte que iluminaba los ojos de Soul se había ido… Y había sido reemplazado por un tono de rojo muerto y sin chiste. Un color que no te decía nada; y sus pupilas estaban blancas.

"Maka…¿Por que todo esta oscuro?"

Soul estaba ciego.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Notas de Autora: Ok, por favor no me maten por haberle hecho esto a Soul. No fue mi intención D: (Bueno, si lo fue, pero ustedes me entienden…) Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace rato, y me gustó tanto que luego la publicaré en inglés :D**

**Este es mi primer intento por hacer una historia con al menos un poco de acción… y que realmente siga las tramas del fandom. (Siempre hago que Soul y Maka sean dos personas normales que se gustan y viven juntas. Aquí por fin son arma y técnico como dios manda XD)**

**Disfruten, y no olviden dejar una reseña ******


	2. Gato y Ratón

Cuando la luz deje tus ojos.

Capítulo dos: Gato y Ratón.

Nada peor le pudo haber dicho Soul a Maka.

La técnico de guadañas, tan lista como siempre, se había dado cuenta en un instante de la situación de su compañero, aunque la preocupación no la dejaba procesar bien las cosas.

"¿Ya terminaron su pequeño encuentro melodramático, tortolitos?" Elliotropika preguntó en un tono divertido, parada en un gran pétalo amarillo detrás de Maka.

Maka se volteó para darle a la bruja una mirada de puro odio y disgusto, y sujetó la mano de Soul con más fuerza.

"Maldita… te atreviste a quitarle le vista a Soul…" Murmuró Maka sombríamente, mientras la expresión de Soul se tornaba cada vez más confundida y agobiada.

"¡Maka! ¡¿Cómo que me quitaron la vista?!"

Para desgracia de Soul, Maka no se encontraba en ánimos de explicar; ella solo se levantó junto con el, y se aseguró de no soltar su mano mientras intentaba planear cómo vengarse.

"Soul, ¿Te afectaría transformarte si no puedes ver?" Preguntó con rápida firmeza, viendo como Elliotropika los miraba de reojo, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

"Pues no, pero no se si podría ver que te pasa en la pelea ni--"

"¡Entonces trasfórmate ya!"

Soul no podía discutir. Pocas veces veía, o mejor dicho oía a Maka tan enojada.

Aún estando tan confundido, Soul se transformó con menos seguridad de la usual.

En cuanto Maka tocó el frío metal de la guadaña, se dispuso a atacar a Elliotropika; pero no de la forma organizada y táctica de siempre: ésta vez, la niña solo corría en revoltosos zig-zags que esquivaban plantas atacantes, y concentraba toda su fuerza en poder desgarrar a Elliotropika de un solo guadañazo.

Elliotropika notó el cambio de estrategias tan repentino, y gracias a esto, pudo esquivar a Maka con más facilidad y tranquilidad.

"Niña, te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones--" Elliotropika tentó, mientras esquivaba graciosamente los violentos ataques que la furiosa Maka lanzaba. "Esta actitud no es digna de un estudiante de Shibusen…"

'_¡Maka! Dime, ¿¡Qué rayos esta pasando?! __¡Ni siquiera puedo ver la maldita pelea…!' _Soul gritó desde la guadaña, a lo que Maka lo ignoró fríamente.

Aun si se encontraba en su forma de Guadaña, Soul normalmente se mantenía suspendido en un espacio negro donde podía ver claramente la pelea desde el ojo que tenía la guadaña, pero debido a su estado actual, solo se mantenía en un negro espacio donde no podía ni sentir que tocaba una superficie, y solo podía escuchar la pelea como en un sonido fuerte y claro. El sentimiento era bastante aterrador, ya que no podía saber que pasaba con el mismo, ni el hecho de que Maka podría necesitar ayuda.

"¡Cállate!" Maka gritó tanto a Elliotropika como a Soul. La chica siguió dando tiros nada certeros y desbalanceados, que la bruja continuó esquivando ya hasta con aburrimiento.

Después de un par de segundos de continuos intentos fallidos de dar a la bruja, ésta misma detuvo la guadaña fácilmente con su mano, desgarrándose un poco la palma de su mano, pero sintiendo muy poco dolor.

"Mira, niñita. Me estas hartando, y ya estas tan enojado que ni siquiera sería divertido lastimarte." Elliotropika dijo fríamente, mientras seguía sosteniendo el filo de la guadaña en su mano. "Así que simplemente te devolveré el favor por arruinarme mi entretenimiento y me divertiré con tu noviecito querido."

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron en coro Soul y Maka.

La mano que sostenía a Soul con firmeza brilló de un color naranja, y con un cierto tipo de magia extraña, Maka fue empujada hacia atrás, haciéndola soltar su arma, y la guadaña dio un giro que la dejó de tal forma que Elliotropika ahora sostenía la manija, como si ella fuera la técnica.

Soul sintió como el toque que lo sostenía ahora era diferente… frío, y contenía un alma que le daba un serio apetito y escalofríos.

'_¡Maka! ¡¿Quién me esta usando?! Es la bruja, ¡¿Verdad?!' _

"¡Suelta a Soul!" Maka gritó estrepitosamente, intentando lanzar un puñetazo a Elliotropika, quien lo neutralizó con un guadañazo que casi le pega en la mano.

Elliotropika sonrió maliciosamente ante los esfuerzos en vano de Maka, y lanzó un guadañazo de advertencia a un poste de luz cercano a ella, partiéndolo en dos.

"¡Veamos que tan bien los hacen entrenar físicamente en Shibusen, linda!" La bruja gritó.

Con esto, un cruel juego de gato y ratón comenzó: Elliotropika persiguió a Maka por un buen tramo de Death City, lanzando aficionados guadañazos hacia todos lados (Ya que su alma no era compatible con la de Soul, la guadaña le era bastante pesada), mientras Maka esquivaba y corría ágilmente.

"¡Soul, deja de ser su juguete y hazte humano otra vez!" Maka ordenó en medio de lo que esquivaba un guadañazo por un brinco.

En estos momentos Soul también estaba profundamente herido; a parte de no poder ver nada, su cuerpo se sentía electrificado y débil debido a la mala sincronización de almas (Como lo que pasó cuando Black*Star lo intentó controlar, pero unas diez veces más fuerte).

'_Maka, el tipo de almas que tienen las brujas es tan tóxico para la gente arma sirve solo para que las comamos y nos haga fuertes; ¡si estuviera tan cerca de ella en forma humana hay posibilidades de que me paralice de nuevo!'_ Soul gritó desde el ojo de la guadaña. El pobre chico se sentía horrible; el _sabía _que, aunque no era intencional, ayudaba a la bruja a atormentar a su técnica y amiga.

"Oh, ya era hora; por fin acabaremos con este jueguito." Elliotropika dijo alegremente, dándose cuenta del hecho de que Maka estaba acorralada en un callejón sin salida. (literalmente)

Maka miró desesperadamente a todos lados.

No había escaleras de incendio para escapar, ni botes de basura que arrojar; solo una maniaca bruja que tenía control sobre su guadaña y ciego amigo.

"Esto no puede acabar así…" Maka murmuró apretando sus puños, que ahora temblaban de pánico.

"Buenas noches, niña." Elliotropika dijo, mientras sostenía la guadaña lista para dar un golpe final a Maka.

Maka cerró sus ojos y rezó por que todo acabara rápido—nunca se imaginó que terminaría de la forma en que ella normalmente acababa a sus enemigos: Cortados por una guadaña come-almas. (Oh, cruel ironía…)

A este punto, Soul trató con todo su ser el convertirse en humano… el NO iba a matar a Maka. Estaba tan decidido que empezó a gritar groserías a Elliotropika, mientras forcejeaba y temblaba en su forma de arma.

Elliotropika apretó la manija de la guadaña con firmeza, mandando una leve onda paralítica a Soul, quien ahora no podía transformarse de vuelta por más que lo intentara.

"Fue divertido mientras duró, pequeñita…" Elliotropika dijo, ahora segura de que nada la detendría. Sostuvo la guadaña en alto.

'_¡MAKA!'_

.

.

.

.

"¡INTERVENCIÓN!"

Una potente, un tanto chillona y fuerte voz gritó desde lo lejos, haciendo que Elliotropika y Maka voltearan repentinamente hacia atrás de la bruja.

Antes de que alguien pudiera ver quien había gritado, Elliotropika había sido golpeada en el estómago por lo que pareció ser una filosa estrella Ninja.

Elliotropika se doblegó de dolor y calló al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y antes de darse cuenta, la estrella había cambiado a una cadena con una especie de cuchilla, que habían logrado colgarse de la manija de la guadaña, arrebatarle a Soul y tirarlo en dirección a Maka.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!"

Maka atrapó la manija de la guadaña con facilidad, y su expresión se volvió aliviada; pero tanto que hasta podía llorar de alegría.

"¡Soul, al fin regresaste!" Dijo en una voz contenta, mientras la guadaña regresó a ser el muchacho de ojos apagados y revoltoso cabello blanco.

Pero, aunque Soul se encontraba mentalmente bien, estaba lleno de moretones y respiraba con dificultad.

"Esa puta… No sabe como usarme. Esto es tan nada-cool…" Logró decir entre alientos, mientras Maka le colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello, para poder sostenerlo.

Maka sonrió. Nada se le pudo haber hecho más reconfortante que la vista de su compañero; quizás ciego y herido, pero de vuelta a su lado, y tan grosero como siempre.

Antes de poder tranquilizar a Soul o preocuparse por el, Maka observó como tras haberle quitado la guadaña a Elliotropika, una densa nube de humo había aparecido en el callejón.

"¡Hyaa-ho! ¡Nadie aquí tiene derecho a asesinar a nadie sin MI permiso!" La voz de antes gritó. De entre la nube, la silueta de Black¨*Star era visible, a unos metros de distancia de Elliotropika.

La bruja tosía por el humo, y miró a Black*Star con odio mientras se sostenía el estómago con una mano. La chica seguía en cuclillas."Que…¿Todo mundo piensa arruinarme la diversión hoy…?"

'_Las brujas no deberían divertirse de formas tan cínicas'._ Dijo la firme voz de Tsubaki, quien ahora estaba en forma de la cadena-cuchilla, en brazos de Black*Star. _'¡Y creemos que te divertiste lo suficiente a como has tratado a Soul-kun y a Maka-chan!'_

Elliotropika sonrió con confianza.

"En eso tienes razón. Ya me divertí lo suficiente y creo que es hora de retirarme. Gracias por la distracción, por cierto." Dijo, dando en claro su derrota.

La bruja logró girar a una parte de la nube de humo donde todo estaba aún más fuerte, y tras tronar sus dedos, un pétalo de girasol salió de la nada, y la elevó con una rapidez que hizo que se perdiera de vista fácilmente.

Para el momento que Elliotropika se había ido, el humo apenas se acababa de dispersar, y solo Soul, Maka, Tsubaki y Black*Star quedaban en el callejón.

'…_Black*Star… Te dije que el humo era una mala idea.' _Tsubaki dijo en un tono de leve regaño.

"Al menos hizo que mi entrada se viera genial…" Black*Star replicó, mientras su compañera regresaba a su forma humana.

Cuando el equipo se dio cuenta de que Soul y Maka estaban frente a ellos, ambos se precipitaron por su condición.

"¡Maka-chan, Soul-kun! Mírense… los dos están tan heridos…" Tsubaki dijo con mucha preocupación, mientras ella y Black*Star corrían para su lado.

Maka tenía el cabello revoltoso y sudaba de tanto correr, y partes de su ropa estaban desgarradas por correr de guadañazos y plantas.

Soul, por otra parte, se veía mucho peor. Aunque el no hubiera corrido, estaba lleno de moretones y pequeñas quemaduras por los choques eléctricos que había sufrido, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba _ciego_.

Black*Star se acercó a Soul, y notó sus ojos apagados.

"Oye, Soul…¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué mi presencia es tan deslumbrante?"

"¿Eres tu, Black*Star?" Soul preguntó.

Tanto Tsubaki como Black*Star se vieron agobiados. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de seguir hablando.

"¿Qué? Claro que soy yo… ¿Quién podría ser tan fuerte, guapo y genial?" Black*Star dijo, intentando sonar serio. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Tsubaki le diera un leve golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Deja de jugar, Black*Star!" La chica regañó con un tono más autoritario, a lo que Black*Star solo volteó para otro lado cual niño regañado.

A Maka normalmente le hubiera dado risa tal escena, pero estaba muy preocupada como para calmarse.

"Soul-kun… ¿perdiste la vista?" Tsubaki preguntó en un tono muy preocupado, mientras se agachaba al nivel de Soul.

Tras la pregunta, Soul Intentó subir la cabeza para que tanto Tsubaki como Black*Star lo miraran a los ojos, pero como no sabía donde estaban, terminó viendo a otro lado. "Esa estúpida bruja me _quitó_ la vista".

Maka bajó la cabeza en vergüenza; sentía que la culpa era de ella, y no de la bruja.

"De todas formas… Hay que reportar a Shinigami-sama." Maka dijo, intentando cambiar el tema.

Antes de que pudiera moverse a buscar una ventana o espejo, Tsubaki la detuvo con una mano en su hombro, y una mirada firme.

"Maka-chan, Shinigami-sama estuvo observando la pelea desde su espejo principal."

La expresión de Maka se horrorizo.

Shinigami-sama vio como fracasó, se confió y perdió… Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

"Shinigami vio que les estaba yendo mal, así que nos envió a mi y a Tsubaki para ayudar. Ha, eso rimó... En serio, que haría la gente sin mi…" Black*Star comentó (más a si mismo, realmente), simplemente para alardear.

"Entonces… ¿Podemos volver al apartamento?" Soul preguntó. El era el que se sentía mas cansado.

Maka quiso forzar una sonrisa para el, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podría verla, así que simplemente trató de sonar normal, en lugar de lo completamente angustiada que se sentía.

"Um, claro… Solo mantente cerca de mí y te escoltaré a casa."

Tsubaki hizo un gesto a Black*Star para que fuera ayudar, y así lo hizo.

Ahora Maka y Black*Star sostenían a Soul, cada uno con un brazo de el en sus cuellos.

"Soul, si te sientes mal dime, y nos paramos en una tienda, o algo…" Maka ofreció, a lo que Soul solo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quiero llegar y dormir…"

Todos caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta llegar al apartamento de Soul y Maka. Black*Star acompañó a Maka para poner a Soul en su habitación, y luego ella lo escoltó a la salida.

"Gracias por toda su ayuda. En serio no se que hubiera pasado si tu y Tsubaki-chan no hubieran llegado". Maka dijo, en serio agradecida.

"Nah, esta bien. Para eso son los dioses tan benévolos y geniales como yo." Black*Star dijo, dejando que los cumplidos se le subieran a la cabeza.

'…_Y modestos.' _Pensó Maka.

"Ah si, por cierto." Black*Star dijo, acordándose de algo. "Tsubaki me dijo que te dijera que mañana pueden faltar a clases. Son órdenes de Shinigami".

Maka frunció el ceño. "Pues… Soul tiene todo el derecho de faltar, pero yo debería ir…"

"No, por eso. Shinigami les dio permiso de faltar porque necesita hablar con ustedes. Y creo que tu papá también estará ahí, Maka." Black*Star interrumpió, sonando, por una vez, algo serio.

"Bueno… gracias por decirme. Los veré luego." Maka dijo, algo confundida. Se despidió de Black*Star y le cerró la puerta.

Ya cuando por fin se quedó sola, Maka se dio un baño, se puso su piyama, y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, como normalmente hacía cuando se sentía preocupada.

En un pequeño tramo de melancolía, la chica volteó al cuarto de Soul, y escuchó claramente que estaba roncando.

'_Pobrecito… Sufrió demasiado el día de hoy…' _Maka pensó tristemente.

Y no solo ese día. Ella notaba que constantemente notaba a Soul molesto, o incómodo, o simplemente aburrido cuando estaba con ella.

Maka se quedó unos minutos sentada en silencio, hasta que finalmente se desplomó en el sillón, y se acostó completamente.

En ese momento se le ocurrió que podría hacer respecto a la situación actual.

"…Mañana le comentaré a Shinigami-sama mi nueva idea."

.

.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas de Autora: Dios mío, ¡no tiene perdón cuanto me tardé en terminar este capítulo!**

**Muchas disculpas por tan larga espera; durante todo este tiempo me ocupé de otras tres fanfics (una era un one-shot, para colmo.) Y dejé esta olvidada en las tinieblas. Como lo siento. O.o;**

**En fin, este es el segundo capítulo, y para ser honesta, me agrada como se denota el cambio de estilos, desde idioma, a temas más oscuros.(Porque me encanta demostrarles que no solo puedo escribir cursilerías mal-escritas en inglés. xP)  
**

**Disculpas si las escenas de acción están monótonas o difíciles de seguir; juro que estaban más divertidas en mi cabeza XD;;**

**Ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, e intentaré darles el siguiente capítulo más pronto. :]**

**¡Déjenme su reseña ~! n3n/**


End file.
